


Pixie Stick Eating Gremlin

by Pink_hair_revolution



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a True Story, Fun Dip, Transfer Student!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_hair_revolution/pseuds/Pink_hair_revolution
Summary: “This is not how you eat fun dip,” Lance had screamed. “This kid stared me down while fucking up eating the most straightforward candy in existence!”





	Pixie Stick Eating Gremlin

He was going to do it again, and this time Lance would catch it on video. Because Lance would be damned to be made a fool of by this pixie stick eating gremlin, again.  


He lifted his backpack and set it on the lunch table in front of him, masking the edges of his phone. The tip of the camera lens the only thing peeking out.  


Pidge had mocked him. Told him there was no way and that he was just being dramatic. She was going to eat her words by the end of the day.  


He looked away, pretending that nothing was up. He was just a normal school boy with a backpack in front of him, inside of a lunch room.  


Hunk on the other hand was very supportive. “Yeah buddy, I believe you,” he smiled. Hunk would believe Lance if he told him the sky was falling and it was raining mac n cheese.  


It was difficult, nonchalantly opening snapchat. Not looking at the screen, pretending there wasn’t a phone in front of him.  


Shiro had even heard and gave him that “ok sweetie” look. A look that he knew Shiro didn’t mean to make, but there it was anyway.  


The other kid looked around the room as if making sure the coast was clear, and then reached into his own backpack sitting in front of him.  


Lance pressed the big circle at the bottom of the screen, holding it down to record.  


The boy pulled a little paper square out of his bag and ripped the top off. He looked Lance right in the eyes with the most intense glare he could muster and just downed the contents of the small paper candy bag.  


Internally, Lance screamed. What the fuck is happening?  


The boy continued to stare at him, as he emptied the bag into his mouth and dissolved the contents on his tongue. Continuously staring with his mouth closed while it washed down the back of his throat.  


After about a minute of intense glaring, the boy pulled the small chalk like stick out from the side of the bag and popped it in his mouth, crunching down hard.  


What the fuck. What. The. Fuck.  


“This is not how you eat fun dip,” Lance had screamed. “This kid stared me down while fucking up eating the most straightforward candy in existence!”  


“Lance, I really don’t believe you. I’ve met him before, he seems like a really cool dude.” Pidge had said.  


That cool dude was caught on camera this time. Staring directly at Lance.  


Lance typed out _HAAAAAA!!!!!!_ and sent the snap to his three so called friends.  


As Lance re-watched the video, he could see it. The boy, whom he thought was staring him directly in the eye, was actually looking dead straight at the camera.  


And for the third time today… What The Fuck?  


The light on his phone lit up with a notification. A chat snap from Hunk.  


_**Dude… that’s more intense than you described. _ **  
**_** _

_**__** _ ****

_What did I fucking tell you!?!?! Lance sent back._  


Another notification lit up his screen. This time it was a video snap from Shiro.  


His face popped up on the phone, and Lance could see him, with wide eyes, mouthing the words **What the fuck?**  


_I fucking told you so!!!_ Lance had screamed at his own video recording and sent it to Shiro.  


While he screamed into his phone Pidge had messaged him back. **That is the biggest power move I have ever seen in my life… I say iconic so much but that was… Iconic™.**  


_Eat your heart out Pidge Gunderson_ , Lance had snapped back.  


Lance looked back to the table the boy was sitting at but the kid had somehow disappeared, backpack, fun dip and all.  


“It’s rude to record people without their knowledge,” a deep voice said behind him.  


Lance jumped and squeaked. “Oh my god please don’t ever do that again.”  


“Which part? The sneaking up behind you part, or the talking to you part?” the boy said.  


“Oh.” Lance had said as way of reply. “Talking to me is fine I suppose.”  


“Cool,” the boy sat down next to him. “I’m Keith.”  


Lance was wary.  


“The name’s Lance,” he eventually ground out. “While we’re on the topic of not doing things. Please don’t ever eat fun dip like that again.”  


“Like what?” he said.  


And there it was… the kid just ate fun dip like that. It was his normal. That’s who he was as a person. The core of his being revolved around the way he ate fun dip.  


“I… nevermind,” Lance had said. This kid was going to be his friend, and Lance would find out what kind of person he really was… fun dip and all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr: PrettyPinkPotent](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prettypinkpotent)


End file.
